1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to the field of orthopedic devices, and, more particularly, to orthopedic devices used in fusing bone together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arthritis or damage to joints is commonly treated with a fusion to eliminate motion. Fractures and osteotomies are often treated with internal plating to align bones and facilitate healing. Because bone grows in response to mechanical loading, many physicians attempt to increase the strength of new bone or accelerate healing by applying compression across a fracture or fusion site. Physicians often create multiple surgical openings to apply plates and screws in an attempt to provide compression in multiple directions. In some cases a second surgery is required to remove one or more of these constraints to allow load transfer across the healing bone. Additionally, spinal segments are often compressed or distracted before tightening screws or plates to restore alignment to soft tissues. In all cases the compression or adjustment is applied at the time of surgery.